Ninjago Masters of spinjitzu
by grayfan54
Summary: I always wondered what it be like if Ninjago characters met the Ninja turtles and Gray from fairy tail


Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu?

 **I DO NOT own Ninjago Masters of spinjitzu or any of the other characters in this story**

Just before Lloyd and the others defeated Morro two clocked people had took the last blow to bring Morro down everyone just looked at them until sensei Wu walked up to them and ask "May i ask who you two are" "Yes I am Nari and this is Leo" said one of the clocked figures the one now known as Nari "This wasn't your fight Nari and Leo" said Sensei Wu "Yeah we know but when we see trouble we have to help" said Nari "Ah well it doesn't matter now he's defeated. I'm Sensei Wu, and these are Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Nya "Said Sensei Wu "By the way you look just like our Sensei, Sensei Wu" said Nari "Really, so who is your sensei" "Our Sensei was Sensei Yoshi, the first spinjitzu master" said Leo "What really, we didn't know he had pupils over than me" said Sensei Wu "Not many people know because after his death we hid away"said Nari walking towards a boat with the others "Why did you hide" asked Kai curiously "Because we were sad about his death" said Leo

On the boat

"And we got together like a week after is death and we had two children and when they got to around 5 they went missing" said Nari as she started to cry "We're been trying to find them ever since" said Leo "Wow that must be hard" said Jay "It is hard" said Leo "we've looked everywhere but still no sign of our son or daughter" said Nari still sad about losing the most important thing in her and her husband's life "Do you two have a place to stay" asks Sensei Wu "No" Nari replied "Why don't you two stay with us and we'll help you look for your children" said Sensei Wu "Really" Nari happily said "Yes" said Sensei Wu "Oh thank you" said Nari

Sensei Wu and the groups home

"Wow this place is just like our Dojo" said Leo "Yeah wow this place is amazing" "Since we're letting you stay, could you remove your cloaks" said Sensei Wu "Oh sure" said Nari

Leo and Nari removed their cloaks "wow you two look awesome" said Cole and Jay at the same time "Thanks" said Leo and Nari "Would it be rude to ask about what your children look like" "Oh sure, Leo" said Nari "Here" said Leo handing Sensei Wu a picture of his and Nari's Children "Don't worry we'll find them said Sensei Wu "We hope so" said Nari

Suddenly a man came crashing through the doors and everyone screamed "Oh my god" Nari said running to the man "Don't touch me!" said the cloaked man "Oh sorry" said Nari then the cloaked man stood up and put his hands together as if he's ready to fight "Oh now, now all i want is you dead, come here and let me kill you Gray" said another man "Piss off Zeref" shouted the cloaked man "Oh that's no way to treat me Gray!"shouted Zeref "Who cares you're evil and you are not my dad so piss and die for once" shouted Gray "The thing is Ice boy i can't die, I've lived for 400 years" said Zeref "I forgot that!" shouted Gray "Well goodbye we'll settle this another time ice boy" said Zeref "Don't call me ice boy!" shouted Gray

And then Zeref disappeared with an evil laugh

"Wow are you ok" asks Nari "I'm fine" said Gray "He called you ice boy, does that mean you know ice spinjitzu" said Cole "Yeah that is correct" said Gray "Cool" said Cole and Zane

Gray then took off his cloak "Well i should try and find my way back home" Gray said "You don't know where you're going to get home sir" said Zane "No, and my name is Gray" "Wait a minute you're Gray as in the strongest ice spinjitzu master" said Nari "That's me" said Gray and Nari screamed "So that means you are a long way from home" said Leo "Yep" Gray said "Why don't you stay with us for a while" said Kai "Are you sure it's ok?" "Of course" said Sensei Wu "I bet my friends are looking for me now" said Gray worrying "It's gonna be fine we'll help you look for your home" said Cole

The next day

"Now let's start looking for your children Leo and Nari" said Sensei Wu "Wait Nari, Leo, are you two water and fire spinjitzu masters" "Yeah how'd you know" said Leo "I can sense it" said Sensei Wu "By the way Gray, who was that guy that attack you yesterday" asked Jay "Oh his name is Zeref and he's lived for 400 years he kills millions and millions of people and animals and not one person can defeat him because they'll just get killed, he has no control over his power that he was born with"said Gray "Wow, not one person can defeat him" Said Kai and Jay at the same time "Yes that is correct" said Gray

Suddenly, three other cloaked people walked in

"May we help you" said Nya "Oh no" said one of the cloaked people "Hey Leo!" "Mikey, Raph Donny is that you guys" said Leo "Yes Leo!" Just then Mikey started to sing Go Ninja Go

Yo, it's the green machine

Gonna rock the town without being seen

Have you ever seen a turtle get down?

Slammin' and Jammin' to the new swing sound

Yeah, everybody let's move

Vanilla is here with the new jack groove

Gonna rock and roll the place

With the power of the Ninja Turtles bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin'

Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin'

Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap

Go, go, go, go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go, go, go, go

Lyrics, fill in the gap

Drop that bass and get the Ninja rap

Just feel it, if you know what i mean

Give it up for those heroes in green

Just flowin', smooth with the power

Kickin' it up, hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner

You better aim straight so you can hit the centre

In it to win it, with a team of four

Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore

It's

Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap

Go, go, go, go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go, go, go, go

Villains, you gotta run and hide

Because one day you might not side

So choose your weapon but don't let slip

Vanilla's in the control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowed, the way it should be rocked

With the Miami drop that you like alot

Hittin' like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in

You better check your level

The power of the Ninja turtles is strong

Fightin' all the crooks until they're all o' gone

Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap

Go, go, go, go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go, go, go, go

Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap

Go, go, go, go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go

Go, go, go, go

Out with the Gladiator, baby

"How many times must we say it Mikey! Stop singing that same song!" shouted Raph

"Our turn!"shouted Jay "Huh!?"

(Go!)

It's time for training and we're getting started.

It's all you know

We wanna see you whip and shout it,

We rock you role.

They say go slow,

and everything just stands so still.

We say go! Go!

We're at it for the fight we know the drill.

Monday Morning we feel defeated,

seems so long ago.

Tuesday is coming.

We keep breathing, Till we're in our zone.

They say go slow,

and everything just stands still.

We say go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it...

Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.

And then we jump back do it again.

Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on we're going to do it again.

We'll just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.

And then we jump back do it again.

Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on and do the weekend whip. (Yeah!)

Wednesday morning, an we soon discover,

We got to push our game.

We slept on Thursday just to get it over,

The whip is a day away.

They say go slow,

And everything stands still.

We say go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it...

Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.

And then we jump back do it again.

Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on we're going to do it again.

We'll Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.

And then we jump back do it again.

Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on and do the weekend whip (Yeah!) (Yeah!)

They say No!, No!

But we don't want to sit around no more.

We say Go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it...

Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.

And then we jump back do it again...

(And then we jump back again.)

Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on we're going to dJust jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.

And then we jump back do it again.

Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on and do the weekend whip Ninja-(Go!) Ninja-(Go!)

Come on, come on and do the weekend whip.

(Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin.)

All of the Ninja just looked at each other and then laughed

TBC


End file.
